Trato Hecho
by oO-Alex-chan-Oo
Summary: Oneshoot yaoi y Narusasu. La boda de tu mejor amiga, una fiesta a la que no quieres ir... pero si ya has prometido que irás ¿Cómo te libras del evento?


**Advertencias obligatorias:** Naruto no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, sólo hago esto para desestresarme de mis exámenes y no gano nada.

**Advertencias para el posible lector:** Este fic es Narusasu y es YAOI, lo que quiere decir que habrá una relación homosexual entre dos personajes masculinos y contiene lemon, si este género te disgusta te aconsejo que mejor busques un fanfic de tu pareja favorita y todos en paz, si por el contrario te gusta el yaoi, bienvenido

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_En la vida tienes que enfrentarte a muchos desafíos que, a veces, parecen que pueden sobrepasarte y agotar toda tu resistencia tanto física como mental, queriendo incluso rendirte ante ellos. Pero también existen las alegrías, que pueden presentarse de muy diversas formas, como un nacimiento, encontrar a la persona que ames más que a nadie y que te correspondan o, simplemente, cumplir un reto que te has propuesto._

_Las alegrías nos enorgullecen y las penas nos desbordan, pero casi siempre lo más difícil es enfrentarte al simple día a día y, con mayor o menor fortuna, pasarlo lo mejor posible. Para ayudarte a pasar un mal trago que no puedes evitar lo mejor es que alguien esté a tu lado, animándote o incluso amándote, aunque es posible que en esta ayuda también se mezclen sus intereses y así ambos os ayudéis mutuamente._

Entre sus penas más próximas se encontraba la fiesta de compromiso de su amiga Sakura, que aunque la quería mucho, llevaba tanto atosigándolo con la fiesta de su compromiso que estaba ya hasta las narices de un evento que ni siquiera había tenido lugar.

Por suerte no iba a ser el único que tuviera que pasar por el mal trago de aguantar a sus amigos algo pasados de copas y a una Sakura feliz y radiante que no lo soltara en toda la noche porque tenía que contarle (precisamente a él) lo bonito y elegante que era su traje de novia.

No, por suerte no era el único que ahora se tendría que enfrentar a ese destino.

Y, para su alegría, sabía que en caso de que la cosa se pusiese muy aburrida siempre podría hacer una pequeña escapadita con Sasuke a los lavabos…

Mientras que la fatídica hora de la fiesta se acercaba, él esperaba frente a una puerta cerrada en el pasillo de su casa, golpeándola de vez en cuando y perdiendo la paciencia a velocidades alarmantes.

-Sasuke, date prisa, que no llegamos- gritó Naruto tan alto que medio barrio debió oírle.

El silencio a través de la puerta fue su única contestación y pasó de estar molesto a empezar a estar enfadado.

-Saaaaasuuuuuuukeeeeeeeeeee- insistió nuevamente, pero mucho más alto.

El aludido bufó cabreado y salió de la habitación que compartía con Naruto, que todavía seguía parado enfrente de la puerta con gesto de impaciencia.

- Sasuke- empezó Naruto con un tono que fingía ser dulce- se puede saber ¡por qué coño todavía no estás vestido!

-Yo no voy.

Sasuke se sorprendió de ver como Naruto pareció quedarse un momento sin palabras, pero luego se sorprendió aún más al ver como la cara de su amigo pasaba de la incredulidad al enfado, para después pasar a la ira y, por la cara de mala ostia con la que acabó, tuvo miedo de que el sello se hubiera roto.

-¿qué?

-que yo no voy

El enfado de Naruto pareció aumentar más, pero ni eso le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Sasuke¿se puede saber en qué quedamos ayer?

-Yo… eh… no me acuerdo- murmuró Sasuke con dificultad.

Joder, no es que fuera un cobarde, pero es que la mirada que tenía ahora su compañero debía de acojonar hasta a Itachi. Además era cierto que apenas se acordaba de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes que yo te lo recuerdo.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Naruto no presagiaba nada bueno, y sus temores se confirmaron cuando Naruto posó inocentemente su mano sobre cierta parte de su cuerpo que se alegró bastante por el toque, no tanto como su dueño. No apretaba ni lo estimulaba, pero aún así el toque era lo suficientemente intenso para provocarle algo de placer y, en segundo lugar, ganas de tirarse a Naruto en medio del pasillo de su casa, cosa que hubiera hecho sin dudar si no fuera porque la situación no era la más apropiada.

¿-te acuerdas mejor ahora?- volvió a preguntar Naruto apretando un poquito más.

Sasuke tragó saliva, tratando de ignorar la mano de Naruto, y recordó los pocos momentos lúcidos que tenía de la noche anterior:

Alcohol

El sofá

Naruto…

Naruto desnudo…

Naruto desnudo y una promesa

_-Hoy soy yo uke sin problemas y mañana tú vienes a la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura y Lee sin rechistar._

_-Trato hecho._

Lo único que recordaba a partir de ese momento era haberse tirado encima de Naruto en plan salvaje, tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida y haberse levantado con un dolor de cabeza monumental.

-Bien, Sasuke¿ya te acuerdas?- insistió Naruto a la vez que se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello, con aparentes intenciones de besarlo.

-Pero Naruto, si es que esa fiesta va ser un aburrimiento, además se me ocurren cosas mucho más divertidas que podemos hacer tú y yo…

No era una mentira, ahora la fiesta de su amiga le importaba lo más mínimo, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era el chico rubio frente a él.

Su mano pasó por detrás de la cintura de Naruto, bajando hasta posarse sobre el trasero, apretándolo suavemente. Naruto le sonrió y se acercó más hacia su amante.

-¿te acuerdas de uno de los principios ninja que nos enseñaban en la academia?- susurró en su oido para a continuación morderle en la oreja. Sasuke se estremeció.

-Nos enseñaron muchas cosas en la academia-contestó intentando no gemir porque Naruto había comenzado a besar y a morder su cuello.

-Sí, nos enseñaron muchas cosas, pero esa era especial- la mano de Naruto, que no se había movido de la entrepierna de Sasuke, subió lo suficiente para llegar a la cremallera del pantalón, empezando a desabrocharlo- ¿seguro que no te acuerdas?

-Ahhh, no Naruto, que no-continuó, pero esta vez sin poder reprimir un gemido que escapó de su garganta, producido por el placer que la mano de Naruto, que se acababa de colar por debajo de su pantalón, le proporcionaba.

-Algo que debe de caracterizar a un ninja es la lealtad… (Aunque a ti no se te de muy bien eso), y cuando hace una promesa debe cumplirla, porque si no…

-¿Si no qué?

-Si no, debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias?- y esta vez Sasuke dejó de pensar en las caricias de Naruto y se fijó en sus ojos, que tenían un ligero brillo maligno.

-Sí, yo ayer cumplí mi parte del trato, pero tú ahora no quieres cumplir tu parte, por eso hoy pienso cobrarme la mía.

No era una advertencia, era una realidad, y Sasuke lo percibió. Su amante tenía algo en mente.

-¿En qué piensas, Naruto?- preguntó nervioso, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-Ahora verás

Naruto hizo unos sellos con sus manos y, antes de que Sasuke pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, se vio atrapado por una especie de esposas hechas de chakra y sin posibilidades de soltarse.

Naruto observó al chico, divertido, riéndose por los inútiles intentos que hacía por soltarse. No esperó a que Sasuke empezara a quejarse para que le soltara y lo arrinconó contra la pared, subiéndole las manos hasta que quedaron por encima de su cabeza y apoyadas contra la pared.

-Baka, si es una broma no hace gracia. Suéltame- exclamó Sasuke visiblemente molesto.

-Déjame pensar… No- contestó Naruto alegre y sonriendo.

La visión de Sasuke esposado, sonrojado por la mezcla de vergüenza y excitación, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior hicieron que pronto dejara de querer darle sólo un escarmiento a querer algo mucho más… íntimo.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde sacaste la idea de esposarme?

-Kyubi

-¿qué¿ese demonio?-

-El mismo- respondió- Dice que es una vergüenza que el recipiente de un demonio sea poseído por alguien como tú, y que esta técnica sería muy útil para someterte.

-¡Cómo que una vergüenza! Con la de gente que quisiera estar en tu lugar ¡deberías estar agradecido!

Naruto podía quejarse de que era una persona fría, que no mostraba sus sentimientos o incluso increparle que se había largado con Orochimaru¡pero no podía quejarse de su comportamiento en la cama!

-sí, claro- contestó Naruto medio riendo.

Ahora empezaba la auténtica diversión.

Con cuidado Naruto hizo que el cuerpo de Sasuke se deslizara suavemente por la pared hasta que quedó sentado en frente de él. Durante un instante se miraron, Sasuke todavía un poco asustado por el comportamiento del otro chico, aunque no lo admitiría ni muerto; Naruto le miraba con una mezcla de deseo y, en el fondo, dulzura.

-Si en algún momento quieres que pare sólo tienes que decírmelo- sugirió Naruto con seguridad mientras sacaba un kunai- no voy a hacerte nada que tú no quieras.

Sasuke tragó saliva, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de sentirse excitado al ser dominado por el chico que había pasado de ser su rival a su amigo y, finalmente, a la persona más importante de su vida.

Vio como Naruto acercaba lentamente el kunai hasta su cuello y lo dejaba allí posado, apretando ligeramente, pero no lo suficiente como para poder hacerle una herida o que le doliese.

-¿qué vas a…?

-No te haré daño- interrumpió su amigo.

El kunai bajó por su cuello hasta topar con el borde de su camiseta, dónde Naruto lo detuvo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y con un mudo asentimiento Sasuke le dio su permiso al otro chico para que continuase con lo que quisiese hacer.

Con decisión pero con cuidado empezó a cortar la camiseta, rompiendo la molesta tela que lo separaba de la suave piel de su compañero. Notaba cada respiración de Sasuke y veía como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada una de ellas lentamente, en un movimiento casi hipnótico para cada uno de sus sentidos. El kunai siguió haciendo su trabajo manejado por una mano ligeramente temblorosa por la novedad del acto, pero con la suficiente decisión que el deseo hacia la otra persona le proporcionaba.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, porque las palabras sobraban ahora entre ellos, y porque aunque reinara el silencio sentían que conocían a la perfección los sentimientos del otro. Naruto terminó de romper la camiseta del todo y tiró los restos lejos, entreteniéndose con el cuerpo semidesnudo de Sasuke.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó con arrogancia.

-Mucho- confirmó Naruto- túmbate.

Sasuke le obedeció y se recostó en el suelo, echando sus brazos todavía esposados hacia atrás, quedando totalmente expuesto ante Naruto, que se posicionó a horcajadas encima de él.

Naruto empezó a acariciar el pecho de Sasuke con caricias suaves y pasando su lengua por toda la piel. Chupó uno de los pezones y Sasuke gimió bajito, una cosa es que lo estuviera disfrutando como nunca, pero otra era que se pusiera a gemir estruendosamente sólo para el deleite de Naruto.

Los juegos continuaron durante algún tiempo. Naruto mordía, lamía o acariciaba la piel de su amante, este sólo gemía suavemente en señal de que le estaba gustando y que lo estaba disfrutando.

Cuando llegó al borde del pantalón a medio desabrochar comenzó a bajarlo hasta dejar a Sasuke en ropa interior, mientras que él continuaba totalmente vestido. Empezó a masturbarlo por encima de la única prenda que le quedaba, aunque pronto decidió que esta prenda también sobraba y que lo mejor era quitarla.

Ahora Sasuke estaba totalmente desnudo y a su merced.

-Te quiero- dijo Naruto antes de poder evitarlo.

Se querían y lo sabían, tal vez por eso no se lo decían nunca, pero aún así las pocas veces que lo hacían eran especiales para los dos.

-Yo también te quiero.

Cariñosamente Naruto empezó a acariciar el miembro de su chico, aumentando la velocidad a la par que aumentaba la intensidad de los gemidos de Sasuke. No quería que la diversión acabara rápido, pero decidió que Sasuke también debía de disfrutar el máximo posible.

-Vamos, hazlo ya- protestó Sasuke, deseoso de pasar al plato fuerte.

-Pídemelo por favor… Suplícamelo.

-No- aún conservaba su orgullo.

-Entonces no lo haré.

Pasó de la estimulación manual a acercar su boca y empezar a acariciar el miembro con su lengua, empezando con pequeñas lamidas para terminar introduciéndolo en su boca en su totalidad. Sasuke se retorcía debajo de él intentando aguantarse las ganas de pedirle que lo penetrara. Naruto decidió entonces sacar su arma secreta y abandonar la entrepierna del chico para centrarse a acariciar y presionar suavemente en su entrada, haciendo ademanes de introducir algunos de sus dedos.

Sasuke frente a las últimas caricias de Naruto perdió todo rastro de dignidad posible.

- Naruto hazlo. Por favor…

Creyó que Naruto se burlaría ahora de él, pero se equivocó. Su compañero solamente se acercó hacia su cara y le depositó un suave beso en los labios.

-Claro.

Dejó un momento solo a Sasuke para volver casi al instante con un lubricante y un preservativo en su mano. Se untó algo del lubricante en sus dedos y empezó a prepararlo para la penetración.

Introdujo un dedo dentro de su amante y empezó a moverlo circularmente dilatando la cavidad todo lo posible. Cuando consideró que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado un segundo dígito se unió al primero. Sasuke creyó que lo penetraría en ese momento, así que abrió al máximo sus piernas facilitando a Naruto el acceso. Sin embargo Naruto no lo penetró, sino que se levantó, se sentó a su lado y se bajó los pantalones.

q-uiero que tú pongas el ritmo- aclaró con simpleza.

Por culpa de las esposas Naruto tuvo que ayudar a Sasuke a que se sentara encima de su erección, penetrándolo con suavidad y quedando ambos sentados con Sasuke encima de Naruto.

Poco a poco el vaivén entre los dos cuerpos comenzó a aumentar. Sasuke pasó sus manos encadenadas por detrás de la cabeza de Naruto abrazándolo más contra su cuerpo, a la vez que las manos de Naruto en su cintura le ayudaban a subir y a bajar con mayor facilidad.

Ambos se querían, y eso era algo que tenían presente cuando el orgasmo sacudió sus cuerpos y se aferraron el uno al otro, intentando fundirse entre ellos.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante un rato, aunque hubiesen deseado estar así por el resto de sus vidas. Naruto deshizo la técnica que todavía mantenía unidas las manos de Sasuke, esperando que le increpara lo que le había hecho, pero su compañero prefirió abrazarlo y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, disfrutando del momento.

-El próximo sábado es la boda de Sakura y Lee- dijo Sasuke separándose de Naruto lo justo para verle la cara.

-Si. ¿crees que se enfadarán porque hoy no hayamos ido? Ya sabes lo ilusionada que estaba Sakura.

-No me importa lo que piensen.

-Tampoco tienes que decir eso. Sakura no es una mala amiga.

-¿te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado hoy?- preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-¡claro que no!

-te prometo que si esta semana tú eres mi uke yo iré a la boda sin rechistar- sugirió Sasuke con una sonrisa traviesa

Naruto no lo dudó ni un momento.

_-Trato hecho._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Notas:** Sólo diré que es mi primer fanfic, que nunca había escrito un lemon y que por suerte para mi voy a una carrera de ingenierías y no a una de letras

Cualquier comentario será bien recivido


End file.
